Poisonous Fairy
by FluffyPies
Summary: Lucy has been ignored for a whole year by Fairy Tail and now has been kicked out by the guild. The second she plans to leave she bumps into someone unexpected, former dark guild member, Cobra. He invites her to join his guild and she says yes. What adventures would Lucy have with Cobra and her new guild mates. Would she ever forgive Fairy Tail? Originally by MistyXSakura.
1. Chapter 1

This story used to belong to MistyXSakura or StarShower.

I asked for permission to use this story and she said yes.

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

It's been 1 year since Lisanna's return from Edolas. 1 year since Team Natsu even talked to me. Correction- 1 year since _anyone_ talked to me. Everyone's occupied in partying their asses off [A/N: Typical Fairy Tail] and ignoring me.

"Hey Mira! Can I have a Chocolate Vanilla Milkshake?" I asked the former pin-up model. I recently found out that Chocolate Vanilla Milkshakes were 100 times better than Strawberry Milkshakes. I don't even know why I liked Strawberry Milkshakes for so long when there was so many other divine flavors to taste, for example chocolate vanilla.

"Sorry we dont serve weak sluts here," came her rude reply.

Sluts?

What the crap is she talking about? Did she notice my appearance at all? I stopped wearing those revealing clothes any more after Lisanna came back. I don't even know why in the world am I wearing those clothes. My appearance now consists of black jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of black converse high top. The one that's wearing the slutty clothes is Lisanna. He breasts are basically spilling out of the too short dress she's wearing.

Weak?  
Yep she didn't notice me at all.  
In the past year I had been collecting platinum keys, holders to creatures like the Leviathan, Chimera, and Basilisk.  
And I managed to summon 2 spirits at a time. 2 platinum keys can hold off someone like Gray for a good time at the very least.  
And I succeeded using Star Dress. [A/N: I stole it from the manga. Spoilers to people who doesn't read the manga]

* * *

Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

"Oi Luce!" a familiar voice called to me.

I turned around to meet Team Natsu, a small light of hope sparked in my heart but was suffocated when I saw Lisanna's smirking face. I think I know why they're here. Actually, I was waiting for this day to come.

Erza was the first to talk.

"Lucy, it has come to our decision that we have to much people on Team Natsu..."

And then Gray.

"so we decided that we should remove you from Team Natsu since you're too weak. Physically and Magically." Gray told me.

"And we are going to replace you with Lisanna." Happy said while purring under the touch of his "mother".

"You always complain about how we destroy stuff so you won't receive any jewels for your rent, now you don't need to worry about anything." Erza continued, "Besides, Lisanna doesn't care about what we destroy or about her rent."  
 _'That's because she got and S-Class sister and a brother to take care of her.'_

"Plus you're so weak that I have to spend all my magic healing you." Wendy told me. Ouch, that hurts. I mean I expected Erza and Gray to say those comments, but Wendy? I never thought Wendy was so cold-hearted.

Then the next comment punched me in the guts.

"You were always a replacement for my _real_ best friend, _Lisanna_. You were just a bandage to cover up my wound. I never even thought of you as my partner or family. Not even a friend." Natsu said to me while leaning over and kissing Lisanna right in front of me.  
 _'But what's that shit about nakama? How we're family? Where was the Natsu that saved me from Phantom Lord?'_

"Yeah slut. You were a replacement for me, so now I am back you could just disappear." Lisanna said to me and in a lower voice she said, "Plus Natsu is _my_ boyfriend, so **_Fuck Off_**."

"Whatever Bitch." I said rolling my eyes at her. And that was apparently the wrong thing to say since Team Natsu released all their killer intent on my and started to attack me.

"Ice make: Lance"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack"

"Sky Dragon's Roar"

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel"

"Take over: Animal Soul: Cat"

I sat their and sighed, mentally cursing at my loose mouth. I really didn't want to fight.

"Gate of the Great Sea Serpent, I open thee! Leviathan! Gate of the Great Squid, I open thee! Kraken!"

"Leviathan attack please and Kraken blind them please." I commanded the two sea monsters, which both gave a nod back.

 **Natsu's Pov**

She's going to die, calling Lisanna a bitch.

 **Erza's Pov**

That weakling really wants to be taught a lesson.

 **Gray's Pov**

She really pisses me off.

 **Wendy's Pov**

So Lucy really think she is still in her family's estate? She still thinks she is the princess?

 **Lisanna's Pov**

Finally! I could beat the fuck out of that attention-wanting slut. And with a good reason also.

 **Normal Pov**

When the attacks collided a huge light was made.

* * *

Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

After the light had cooled down, 5 different screams were heard. And the same things were shouted. "I can't see!" or "That bitch blinded me!" Those voices belonged to Team Natsu. And why were they like that? the effects of the Kraken's ink. All those screams had woken up the Master who was sleeping soundly in his office.

"Lucy Heartifillia how dare you try to harm your nakama? You are banned from Fairy Tail forever!" Master Makarov shouted at Lucy when he saw what happened to 5 of his dear children.

"Remove your guild mark at once. You don't deserve to be a Fairy if you hurt another family." Master Makarov glared at Lucy Heartifillia, wondering why he even accepted her to the guild in the first place. _'The First and Second Master are probably ashamed of me'._

Lucy stood there in shock at what the Master had just said. Team Natsu were grinning like they had accomplished their dream goals, and the rest of the guild were cheering like they had free booze for the rest of the year.

"Now leave my guild or else." the Makarov yelled at Lucy after she finished removing her mark. Lucy walked away still deep in shock of what happened. After she walked out of the guild she heard,"Let's party because there's no more weaklings in the guild anymore!"

 **Lucy's Pov**

They hate me so much that they will throw a party after I was kicked out?! Some nakama they claim to be.

 _ **~TIMESKIP 30 MINS LATER~**_

"Landlady?!" I asked knocking on her door.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Today is my last day living here." I replied to her.

"Ohh. Then 70000 jewels please." She said sad that she won't get my rent anymore.

"What?! Why do I have to pay 70000 jewels?" I asked her confuse.

"Well you see Lucy, since there's 25 more days until your rent is due, I will just collect your last rent." she explained to me.

"Okay, I will give to you when I leave." I told her sighing and walking away to my apartment. I should have expected that.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" I called when I realized I had too much junk in my room.

"Punishent Time, Hime?" Virgo asked when she popped out.

"No! Can you please throw away all the junk?" I gestured towards my room.

"Yes, hime. Then will it be punishment time?" she asked getting straight to work.

"No!"

 _ **~Timeskip 1 hour later~**_

"Hime, I threw away all the things you didn't want and put everything else in the spirit world." Virgo reported.

"Thanks Virgo! And no, no punishment. You can go now." I told her while getting ready to pay my 5-day rent.

 _ **~Few Minutes Later At The Train Station~**_

"Now where to now?" I asked myself while staring at the map. "Oh whatever. I'll just book a ride and get off when I want to."

I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oof! Sorry!" I said as I fell on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of my way... Blondie from Fairy Tail?" a familiar voice asked in surprise.

I looked up and saw the last person I expected to see walking around freely in the streets.

"Cobra...?"

* * *

Nada Nada.

What do you guys think?

Some of it is her original story, but I did change it and add details.

Enjoy or despise?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It's FluffyPies to bring you another chapter of Poisonous Fairy. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _* Recap from last time*_

I looked up and saw the last person I expected to see walking around freely in the streets.

"Cobra...?"

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

"Who else looks this dashingly handsome and evil at the same time?" he asked me grinning. _'A lot of people'_

"Hey! I can hear that you know." he yelled at me.

"Oh, haha. I forgot you can hear my thoughts. But what in the world are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in jail?" I asked him, gripping onto Loke's key.

"Ah well, that part was the hardest part to understand. The magic council let me and the rest of the guild out saying that we're innocent, that Brain/Zero was controlling us and stuff. They locked up Brain instead. The council really didn't have a good explanation for anything." he scratching the back of his head. "And then they said that we're an official legal guild and commanded us to be good and don't stray off to the path of evil."

"Oh. Congratulation?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, and hey where's Salamander? I want to beat him up for beating me up." he grinned at me.

"Natsu's not here." I told him coldly. _'Not that I care about that stupid idiot.'_

"Woah! What's up with that attitude?" he asked backing off. "Aren't you like his BFF or something?"

"Not anymore. That idiot think it's okay to use people without a second thought." I glared at the back of my right hand.

"What? But he was always screaming about nakama and shit." Cobra said and noticing my hand. "Isn't your mark suppose to be there?"

"They kicked me out." I growled. "And I never knew you were one to ask so many questions Cobra."

"Well I never took you to be one that's aggressive." he retorted back.

 _'So you would be perfectly happy and cheerful when your so called family turns their backs on you?'_ I thought knowing full well that he can hear me.

"No..." he trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Well then good-bye Cobra." I started walking past him towards the ticket man.

"Hey wait!." Cobra grabbed my arm to stop me, "I was wondering if you would like to join Oracion Seis."

"Join Oracion Seis." I repeated after him.

"Yeah, well you can like stay at the guild and see if you like the place. If you do then you can join. If you don't, you can leave." he offered.

"Why are you inviting me?" Painful memories flashed showing how I joined Fairy Tail.

"Well, are you going to be joining other guilds?" he asked annoyed, "I'm just trying to help here you know. If you don't want to go you can decline. I'm not forcing you to join. And I don't have any aggression towards you okay?"

"I'll go see your guild." I said feeling a bit guilty for being so suspicious of everything.

"Then come on!" He dragged me away from the train station and started walking. "It's not that far if we hurry."

"We aren't taking the train?" I asked him, but one look at his face I could knew the answer. Motion sickness _. 'Stupid Dragon-slayers.'_

"Well, sorry we dragon-slayers have motion sickness. It's not like I can control it." he grumbled speed walking off.

* * *

Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break

* * *

 **~3 hours later after intense running and speed walking~**

 **Lucy's Pov**

We finally arrived. Finally. Finally...

Cobra kicked open the massive guild doors, did I mention the guild is freaking huge? It's bigger than Fairy Tail [A/N-the first building]. Maybe as big as the Cardia Cathedral.

"Yo! I back!" he shouted and then got hit right in the face with a mug.

"Damn you Cobra!" a female voice screeched as something blue ran past me and started attacking Cobra.

"Uhh..." I sweat dropped and observed the guild. There's actually a decent amount of people.

"Hold on Angel! I have a very important matter to announce." Cobra said while holding off Angel. _'That's Angel? She looks so different. So angelic. Don't tell her that Cobra.'_ It was true. Her hair was longer and she was wearing a long dress with feathers outlining it. And those wings are huge!

"I have brought a possible new member back to our guild." Cobra announced putting his hand on my shoulder. "Her name is Lucy Heartifillia."

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Yeah!" the whole guild erupted into cheers. "Welcome Lucy!"

"Uh.. why are they so happy? I'm not even sure if I want to stay or not!" I asked Cobra.

"Because there's a 50/50 chance you're staying, right?" Angel answered for Cobra.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

"Now Cobra, tell me what happened to my dresses?" Angel smiled an evil smiled. "Why do I find them all ribbed up?"

"Check with Midnight! He was the one that did it." Cobra shouted while running off in the guild. _'Well thanks Cobra, leave me with these people.'_

"Lucy." Angel's soft voice called to me. I turned to her and saw a looking at the ground.

"Hmm, yeah?"

"I'm sorry!" she confessed while biting her lips nervously.

"Sorry for what?" What was she sorry about anyways?

"I'm sorry for how I treated you during when we were looking for Nirvana."

"Oh that? It's okay. Really, I didn't really mind, I mean we were enemies after all, but that's in the past." I smiled at her.

"Really? Even though I abused my spirits?"

"What's done in the past is done, look forward, not backwards, Angel." I told her, I still didn't like how she treated her spirits.

"Okay! Can we start over? I mean be friends?" Angel asked me shyly. She was sincere about it. I can tell. Maybe I can stay. Maybe this guild is different from Fairy Tail.

"... My name is Lucy Heartifillia. What's your name?"

"My name is, well my code name is Angel!" she giggled. "Come on now, I'll show you around, and then if you want, you can watch me kill Midnight!"

So this is Oracion Seis. It's different from Fairy Tail. People here don't fight 24/7, but they do have fun. I think Angel might truly want to be my friend. I have to give them a chance.

* * *

Yada Yadda

Well what do you guys think?

Good or bad?

 _*whispers*_ I know it's terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Poisonous Fairy!

Sorry for not updating for so long!

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Oh also I almost forgot- Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting. Thanks!

* * *

 _*Recap form Chapter 2*_

 _So this is Oracion Seis. It's different from Fairy Tail. People here don't fight 24/7, but they do have fun. I think Angel might truly want to be my friend. I have to give them a chance._

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

Okay... I think I might have been ditched or I'm just horrible at following people. A few minutes after following Angel, I stopped to look at a picture for _one_ freaking second and when I turned around I couldn't find the blue haired woman. So here I am stumbling around the gigantic building with no sense of direction.

 **~3 minutes later~**

I swear I have to be wondering around here for like hours... where is civilization? All I see is doors and more doors. Oh wait, I think I see life. I think that's a human. Or a monster, I don't care anymore.

"Hey!" I called out to the guy with a short green ponytail.

"Hmm?" green ponytail turned around munching on a brand-new baked potato. Where did he get that? I mean the bar/kitchen is no where around here.

"Uh... Do you know where Angel is? Or Cobra?" I asked him.

"Everywhere" he kept munching.

"No seriously." I said annoyed.

"Dunno actually. Check with Midnight."

"You realize that I'm new here right?" Technically, I haven't join the guild yet. Not going to tell him that.

"Oh! So you're the new girl. Everyone's buzzing about it. My name's Tay. What's yours?" Tay held out his hand.

"Lucy Heartifillia." I shooked his hand," Now can you tell me where they are?"

"Yeah, wait." he finished his potato at warp speed, "Head 3 doors down that hallway, and you'll Midnight."

"Okay... thanks?"

"Hmm, no problem." he walked away munching on another potato. Seriously? What's up with the potato? And where did he get it?

 **~3 doors down a random hallway~**

I knocked on the door, and a muffled reply came out telling me to come in.

"Hi?" I poked my head in and saw Cobra. ' _Wait... this is Midnight's room right? Am I that horrible at following directions?!'_

"Yes, it's Midnight's room." Cobra said while stuffing clothes into a bag, "Midnight and I are going to hide from Angel for a week." He answered my unasked question.

"Hn. I wasn't even part of this. You were the one that had the stupid idea to trim off Angel's feathery dresses What was I doing when you were cutting feathers? I was having the best nap of my life." Midnight grumbled, "Hello Miss Heartifillia, enjoying the guild?"

"Yeah, kind of." I sighed remembering my conversation with Tay.

"You met Tay?" Cobra questioned me. _'No duh. If I didn't then Angel is suppose to be here.'_

"He's a weirdo, always munching a potato. How does he not get fat? And it was him ratting me out." Cobra growled as he stuffed more things into the bag.

"If you're running away, then what should I do?" I informed him, "I need a place to stay also."

"Well, you can run away with us, or ask Angel. Speaking of Angel I hear very aggressive thoughts incoming." Cobra pulled Midnight into the closet. "Please Don't rat us out!"

 _ **Bang!**_

"Lucy?" came Angel's surprised and confused voice. "Why are you in Midnight's room?"

"I was looking for you..." I sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah! The tour! I'm so sorry for leaving you behind Lucy!" she said as she tackled me into a hug.

"It's okay."

"If you are in Midnight's room, where is he?"

"Well they are.." I stopped immediately when I remembered Cobra's words. _Please don't rat us out!_ "They weren't here when I came. I think they ran away." _'Wait! why am I obeying his wishes?!'_

"Oh that's too sad then." Angel sighed, "Well come on Lucy. We still need to finish your tour and you need a place to stay right?"

"Yep." I informed her as we left the room.

"There are extra rooms in the female dormitory, so you can stay there until you decide if you really want to stay of not."

"Thank you very much Angel! But is your guild master okay with this?" Who is the guild master anyways?

"Your welcome! That's what friends are for. And Hoteye is the guild master now, since you know his love of money and the master has to take care of the finances and stuff."

 _ **~After the tour (1 hour)~**_

"Well, here is your room. My room is right across from yours so call me if you need anything. Take your time to fit in with your room! And I am off to get something to much on." Angel pushed open the oak doors of my room.

"Thanks Angel!" I called out to her retreating form and looked into my new room for now. It was simple... There was a queen sized bed with white covers, a wooden desk, a sofa, a closet, and a full length mirror. There was a door too. That probably leads to the restroom. To be honest, it wasn't what I expected. I expected like a 5 star hotel room. A room inside a gigantic building and it's so simple?!

"Well, I guess I'd be living here for now." I collapsed on the bed. I turned my head and spied a tablet sitting on the desk. _'What is that?'_ I grabbed the tablet and tapped the screen.

"Welcome to Room Designer. I will be you helper today. How would you like to design this room?" a female voice rang from the tablet. _'What the fuck?'_

There were options like wallpaper, shelves, room dimensions, curtains, windows, sceneries, etc. I tapped the wallpaper option and the voice came back, "You clicked the wallpaper option, how would you like to design your walls?" There was a voice command so I doubled tapped that button and decided too test it out.

"May I have a dark blue ceiling?" I asked the tablet. _'Now I'm talking to a tablet... I am going insane.'_

The ceiling above my head turned dark blue. _'What? This is amazing, no wonder Angel told me to take my time.'_

And then I started to fiddle around with my room.

* * *

Well, here is Chapter 3.

So boring and no action... but I promise you all that something amazing will happen soon.

May I also have one favorite, one follow, and one review please?


End file.
